Forever More
by SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ
Summary: Rima and Amu have been neglected by their families for different reasons. Now, they live on the streets. What happens when two random guys from their school asks if they want to live with them? Will they accept? What will happen? RIMAHIKO,LITTLE AMUTO
1. The Start of it All

**SomeOneYouDon'tKnow Lolz:** Hi Everyone! This is my first story so please treat me kindly!

**Everyone except Ikuto: **HAI!

**Ikuto:**...

**LOLZ:** Ikuto?

**Ikuto:** *glance* ...

**LOLZ:** This is an Amuto!

**Ikuto:** Really?

**LOLZ:** A little, not really, it's mostly a Rimahiko, but I got you to talk. Now, Miki! Do the disclaimer!

**Miki:** Huh? Oh, sure... SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ doesn't own any songs or shugo chara characters in this story.

**Amu:** -_- **Ikuto:** =_=

**LOLZ and Kusu Kusu:** *giggles*

**Rima:** Kusu Kusu, GET BACK HERE!

**Kusu Kusu:** Hai, Rima! ^_^

**

* * *

Summary**

Rima and her best friend Amu were both neglected by their families. So, they live on the streets. Now, what happens when two random guys from their school invites Rima and Amu to live with them? Will they accept or decline? And what happens after that? RIMAHIKO and slight AMUTO!

**FOREVER MORE 3**

**Chapter 1, The Start of it All.**

Rima's POV~

I was walking to my new school, when I heard the infamous screams and giggles of fangirls from our school. It was coming from a crowd of girls, who were incircling about five boys in the middle. I sighed at their immatureness, if that's even a word. While, my best friend Amu was giggling, because she thought it was kind of funny. Yeah, I sighed at that, too. Well, since we're starting off here I might as well introduce myself.

Rima Mashiro. 12 years old, and goes to Seiyo Middle School (does not own), starting today. I have blonde, wavy hair that ends just at the middle of my thighs, and amber coloured eyes. Blood type O. My birthday is February sixth. I'm145cm (4 feet, 9 inches) tall. I weigh around 35kg. (77 pounds). Also, I'm an Aquarius. My guardian character is Kusu Kusu, a little clown that loves comedy. (If you have no idea what that is, then watch/read Shugo Chara, **RIGHT NOW**) I also love comedy, but I don't seem like it, only my best friend, Amu, knows that.

Amu Hinamori. My best friend. 12 years old. She has mid length, pink hair and golden eyes. Her birthday is September 24, and she is 157cm (5 feet and 2 inches) tall. She weighs 41kg (90 lbs). Her sign is Libra and she has four guardian characters. Ran, the pink and sporty one. Miki, the blue and artsy one. Su, the green and girly one, and lastly Dia, the yellow and calm one. Yeah, she needs Dia, because she spazzez out way too much.

We were both neglected by our families for reasons you'll find out later and I don't feel like telling you now. So, we live on the streets. It's amazing how good we look at school. You would've never guessed that we were both dirt poor.

Anyway, we were pushing through the crowd, trying to get through the front door. Man, this isn't working. "Move out of the way, you IDIOTS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Next thing you know I was pushed to the center of the circle. I was relieved, because I could finally breathe. But, that relief didn't last long.

Amu's POV~

'Urgh... This isn't working' I thought as I was trying to get through the massive crowd. But, at this rate I'll never make to class in time. Shiz. I hope Rima has't killed anybody. She's pretty feisty like that, but most people would think of it as cute. Well, that until they meet her... (LOLZ)

Rima's POV~

I landed on my butt, so I had to look up at the five boys in the middle of this crowd of drooling girls. There in front of me were the five most popular guys in school. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Kukai Souma, Kairi Sanjou, Tadase Hotori, and Nagihiko Fujisaki, and his freakishly long purple hair. _Just great. _...*2 MINUTES LATER* 'Urgh! they didn't even notice me!' I thought. "Selfish boys..." I mumbled quietly. But apparently not quiet enough. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "..." "Um, would you like some help?" he asked nervously. I wasn't gonna answer him. Well, not at least after he COMPLETELY IGNORED ME FOR THE LAST TWO MINUTES! I could see he was getting irritated. Heh, guess this was my win. Then, right when he was about to snap he picked me up bridal style.

I blushed. Damn that stupid blush! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PURPLE HEADED, CROSS DRESSING FREAK?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I kicked and struggled to get out of his arms.

Nagi's POV~

'Oh, there's that girl I saw from the supermarket, yesterday.' I thought. She's kind of cute- Wait! I am not falling in love with her, am I? I've only talked to her once. Heh, let's see what happens if I ignore her. *2 MINUTES LATER* She's still sitting there... She looks pretty pissed off. "Selfish boys..." I heard her mumble. Maybe I should help her now.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I bet she'll fall head over heels for me. "..." She just stared at me. I was getting nervous at this point. "Um, would you like some help?" I asked once again, trying to get her to talk. Yeah, by now I was about to snap. So, before I did, I started carrying her bridal/princess style. She blushed, _so cute._ Oh! Wait, no! Be strong, Nagi! 'Keep it cool, Nagi!' said Rythem, my guardian character. 'Right,' I thought. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PURPLE HEADED, CROSS DRESSING FREAK?" she yelled. 'Ow. I bet if I don't put her down in the next three seconds, I'll be on the verge of being deaf." I thought. She can scream pretty loud for someone so small. Then, she started kicking and flailing her arms all over the place. "Ouch!" I yelled in pain. I winced as I covered my left eye. A black eye, huh? I put her down gently and ran to the infermary inside the school.

Rima's POV~

'Ah' I thought, as I did a pretty good job to his eye. 'Oh no, I hurt such a gentle g- _wait did I just say gentle? ARGH! _That purple headed freak is messing with me.' I thought. After that he put me down sllowly, and ran into the building. Oh, well he did help me up, so I'll apoligize and thank him later.

Then, I started making my way through the crowd once again.

Amu's POV~

"Woah!" I coughed out, after being thrown out of the crowd. I got up and looked from side to side. "Rima?" Where's Rima? She probably got lost in the crowd. Right when I was about to go back into the sea of fangirls Rima managed to pop out. "Rima! Are you okay?" I asked her. Her face was really red and she was panting. "Mm." she said. "Come on let's take you to the infermary." "No-" she started to say, but passed out. I caught her before she hit the floor, and piggy-backed her to the infermary.

RIMA'S POV~

Amu wanted to take me to the infermary. My face was feeling warm and it was hot. I started sweating, ewww. Then, I remembered,' Nagihiko's probably there.' "No-" I started, but then everything blacked out. 'Nagihiko...'

**END OF CHAPTER 1-****The Start of it All**

**

* * *

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

"Who the heck are you?" Amu asked n that 'Cool n' Spicy' tone. You could've sworn you heard two people say,"Kyaa~ Cool n' Spicy!" at that time. "Me? I'm the Black Cat." The blue headed guy said. "Cat? How dumb." Amu said. "Now, if you're done trying to leave a bad impression on me, I'll take my leave." Amu stated and turned around to walk 'home.' The blue head smirked and said, "Interesting."

**LOLZ: **SO?

**Ikuto: **It sucked.

**LOLZ: **Oh, don't be all whiney, cause you haven't met Amu yet.

**Amu: **That was nice.

**LOLZ:** THANK YOU AMU!~ *glomps Amu*

**Ikuto: **Me too! *glomps Amu and I jump off*

**Amu: **GET OFF YOU HENTAI BAKA NEKO!

**LOLZ: **LOLZ. NOW UTAU DO THE HONOURS!

**Utau: **What? OH, yeah sure. Press that review button and get a shout out or whatever in the next chapter. And if you don't care about that, then press it, so Ikuto won't strangle Amu to death.

**Amu: **_h-help..._

**LOLZ: **Ok, I know this chapter's unclear, but the other chappie's will be better. I PROMISE! I'll update once I get at least one review~ R&R!


	2. Give it a Chance

**LOLZ: **!

**Ikuto: **Eh?

**LOLZ: **I FINALLY GOT MY FIRST REVIEW!

**Ikuto: **Who's the unlucky pers-

-PUNCH-

**Ikuto: **OW! AMU! I WASN'T EVEN INSULTING YOU!

**Amu: **BUT YOU WERE INSULTING HER!

**LOLZ: ***spotlight* *cue the rain* *sobs* _If, if he doesn't ap-poligize soon, I might get rid of the AMUTO parts..._

**Ikuto: **Geh! Fine, fine, geez. I'm sorry, LOLZ. Will you forgive me? (and put the AMUTO back?)

**Amu: ***death glare*

**Ikuto: ***sweatdrops* Um, please?

**LOLZ: **OKAY!~ NOW, KAIRI, DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Kairi: **Um,...

**Yaya: **Here, I'll help!

**Kairi and Yaya: **SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ doesn't own any songs or any shugo chara characters in this story.

**LOLZ: **Awww, that's cute. A couple disclaimer. This story is for greenluvr14! MY FIRST REVIEWER!Anyways, if there are any spelling mistakes or if it doesn't make sense then please tell me!~ Enjoy!~

**

* * *

Recap~**

RIMA'S POV~

Amu wanted to take me to the infermary. My face was feeling warm and it was hot. I started sweating, ewww. Then, I remembered,' Nagihiko's probably there.' "No-" I started, but then everything blacked out. 'Nagihiko...'

**

* * *

FOREVER MORE **

**CHAPTER TWO- Give it a Chance.**

Amu's POV~

"Who the heck are you?" Amu asked n that 'Cool n' Spicy' tone. You could've sworn you heard two people say,"Kyaa~ Cool n' Spicy!" at that time. "Me? I'm the Black Cat." The blue headed guy said. "Cat? How dumb." Amu said. "Now, if you're done trying to leave a bad impression on me, I'll take my leave." Amu stated and turned around to walk 'home.' The blue head smirked and said, "Interesting."

"UWAH!" I yelled surprised as I woke up. "What the heck?" I said loudly, but not yet yelling. "Amu?" Rima asked worried. "Are you okay? You're sweating." "Eh?" I felt my forehead, I am sweating, and my heart's pounding. "No, I'm fine." I said trying not to worry her. "Alright, let's get ready then." she said, with no worry in her voice anymore. "Alright," I said. **'**Was there any point in that dream?' I wondered in my head. 'Oh well' I thought and I shrugged it off.

Rima's POV~

It was pitch black everywhere, except for the spotlight that was directly on me. I looked up at it, and then straight into it. It was really bright, but it didn't hurt my eyes like every other light did. For some reason, I remember this warmth from a long time ago. I can't really remember who it was. What I do remember was, he was a guy, had hair that ended where his shoulders stopped. It was a dark colour... but I don't remember what it was. The warmth felt too good. I wanted to stay like this forever. I felt like I could, but when all the darkness started to dissapear I ralized it was all a dream, and I was opening my eyes.

I opened my eyes, and realized my face was wet. 'Must have been crying again.' I thought. The first thing I saw was the ceiling of the infermary, of course. I looked to my right and noticed, 'Oh, I'm in one of the infermary's beds.' I stated. I looked to my left, 'Geh!' and guess who I saw. "Nagihiko," I said.

I can't believe it! N-nagihiko is right th- _Wait! WHEN DID I START CALLING HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME? _B-besides that... _WHY IS HE ON THE FLOOR, HOLDING MY HAND, AND SLEEPING? _'...' My mind went blank. Oh no! He's starting to wake up! God, where's Amu when I need her? Got to pretend to sleep... ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

Nagi's POV~

I just had a dream about Rima, when I started to wake up. It felt hot. I touched my cheek, have I caught what Rima- I mean, Mashiro-san has? I felt my forehead, it wasn't hot. Not at all. What is this feeling? I got up, and let go of her hand-_ WAIT! WHY AM I HOLDING HER HAND? _ I walked to the mirror on the wall at the other side of her bed. I looked into it. Geh! I'm... _blushing? _Mmm... Um, I'm just going to go cool off in the washroom.

Rima's POV~

Awww... he was blushing. _how cute... _geh! Um, just ignore what I said. Anyways, I feel better now, so I'll probably head off to class. I looked up at the clock, it was 12:07. Oh, it's lunch right now, then I'll go look for Amu at our usual eating place.

Amu's POV~

*Sigh* It's no fun eating, if Rima's not here. She talks about some real 'interesting' things. *Sigh* She's going to kill me when she wakes up, for leaving her with Fujisaki-kun. But, I have a feeling that they'd come to like, no not as friends, but as lovers, each other. I know, I shouldn't be butting in on people's personal lives, but I have a knack for this sort of thing. Oh, here comes Rima, and Fujisaki-kun?

Rima's POV~

I was going outside when 'purple head' started following me. I turned around and yelled, "Stop following me!" "Ah. Sorry..." Purple head said. But, what's up with his voice? "Um, who are you?" I asked in confusion. "Ah. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki." The girl, who looks like purple head said. "I'm Nagi's twin sister. Do you want to be friends?" she said in a sweet voice. "Um, okay?" I answered, still pretty confused. For some reason, I feel like I can trust her. "Then, come eat with me and Amu." I said acting like I was overjoyed. "Kay." she answered me.

We walked over to where Amu was sitting under the tree. "Amu, this is Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko, this is Amu." I introduced them, sat down, and began to eat. I started to talk to her to fill my suspicion of why she wanted to be my friend. "Say, Nadeshko, why did you want to be my friend?" "Oh! That's, because I wanted to meet some new people, and Nagihiko wanted to get better aquainted to you, too!" she said. Man, she sure lays down a point. And, quickly, too. "That purple headed freak?" I said. "Ah!" Amu said so suddenly that I jumped a little. "I forgot, I had to go to the classroom to clear the whiteboard!" "Oh. Is that so..." I said, kind of dissapointed. "Yeah, sorry. See ya!" She yelled as she ran inside the school building.

Nadeshiko's POV~

"Yeah, sorry. See ya!"Amu-chan yelled as she ran off. But, as she ran, I noticed something, she used her fingers and pointed to her right, but Rima-chan didn't seem to notice. I looked at her and she winked to me, before she dissapeared into the large building.

I looked in the direction Amu-chan was pointing too and I got the message. I looked at Rima, she was half done her lunch. I looked in the other direction, saw Yaya, Tadase, and Kairi. Then, I made my move. "Rima-chan I have to go to my other friends for a sec, okay?" I asked in a sweet voice. "Mm-kay." she answered boredly. A completely different reaction from when Amu said she had to go, oh well. I got up and walked away to them.

Rima's POV~

I had a feeling that something was up, because everyone said they suddenly had to leave, but I ignored it, because lunch time is my calm and quiet time. Then, I knew what they were trying to do.

The purple headed freak was on his way here. "Hi, Rima-chan." he said. "..." I was going to ignore him again. It's funny when he get's irritated.

**END OF CHAPTER 2-****Give it a Chance**

**

* * *

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

Rima's POV~

"Rima-chan would you go out with me?" he asked. "Eh?" I said surprised. "Y*******************************************"

**

* * *

LOLZ: **That was ok... I hope. :3 (By the way, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins in this story)

**Amu: **What was up with the beginning?

**LOLZ: ***smiles* NOT TELLING!~

**Ikuto: **Come on, Amu-_koi_. You didn't like it?

**Amu: **I like the cute parts between Rima and Nagi!

**Ikuto: **Whatever, this is an Amuto, so I'll be patient.

**Rima: **-blush-

**LOLZ: **You didn't like it?

**Nagi: **She did. She's just embarassed, right Rima-_koi?_

**Rima and Amu: **WHAT'S UP WITH THE GUYS TODAY?

**LOLZ: **I CHOOSE, KUKAI!

**Kukai: **WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? I'M NOT A POKEMON! Oh, well, R&R if you want a **KUTAU **moment!

**LOLZ and UTAU: **(Utau: -blush-) I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!

**Kukai: **That's all for today, folks!

**UTAU: **WHAT IS THIS A T.V. SHOW?

**Kukai: **KUTAU ROCKS!

**LOLZ: ***deathly aura* _He ain't listening... _

**Kukai: **PLEASE R&R!


	3. A CONFESSION!

**LOLZ: **WOOT! (btw i'm so sorry I hadn't updated yesterday, cause I was swimming with friends and playing on the dsi ^_^)

**Amu: **You got more reviews again didn't you?

**LOLZ: **I love how you know me. By the wa-

**Ikuto: **GET ON WITH IT, WOMAN!

**LOLZ: **Geez, Ikuto just because you haven't gotten to hug Amu in a week, doesn't mean you get to interrupt people, right Amu?

**Amu: **Heck, yeah.

**Ikuto: **Aww... Don't say that Amu-koi. *hugs Amu*

**Amu: **Geh! Get off, YOU HENTAI BAKA NEKO!

-PUNCH-

**Ikuto: **Ow... *kitty eyes*

**Amu: ***geh!* Fine, I'm not mad, but no hugs.

**Ikuto: **Awwwwwwww...

**Amu: **Take it or leave it!

**Ikuto: **Fine...

**Amu: **Good boy.

**Ikuto: **Mmmm...

**LOLZ: **Sorry, to interrupt your moment, but I got to start the story. =_=

**Amu: **WE WERE NOT HAVING A MOMENT!

**LOLZ and Ikuto: **(They/We _so_ were)

**LOLZ: **Anyways, I choose... AH! Shuraiya! Do the Disclaimer!

**Everyone: **Who?

**Shuraiya: **You fools! HOW DARE YOU FORGET ME! IM THE PRINCE!

**Everyone: **Oh... Now I remember you.

**Kairi:** I believe we stated him as selfish.

**Shuraiya: **Geh...

**LOLZ:** *sigh* I'll choose someone else, cause you're taking too much time. Um, I'll choose... AMU!

**Everyone:**...Out of all the-

**LOLZ: **GO!

**Amu: **SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ doesn't own any songs or Shugo Chara characters written in this story.

**LOLZ: **If there are any mistakes or something you don't understand, PLEASE TELL ME! Anyways, enjoy!~

**Recap~**

Rima's POV~

"Rima-chan would you go out with me?" he asked. "Eh?" I said surprised. "Y*******************************************" I stated.

**Forever More**

**CHAPTER 3- A CONFESSION?**

Rima's POV~

"..." I stayed silent, still chewing what was left of my grill-cheese sandwich. "Oh, come on, Rima, you're not really going to give me the silent treatment again, are you?" He asked. "..." I turned around, not saying anything, again. I was trying to ignore him. Key word, _was_. Man, this guy is just too persistent. "Um, Rima, when is your birthday?" he asked. "Why, so out of the blue?" I asked, not giving eye contact. "No reason" He said. "So..." "*sigh* My birthday is february sixth." "Eh? So, it's three days from today!" He practically yelled. "Shh... Man, it's like you're announcing it to the whole world." I stated. "Ah, sorry." He apologized. Then, he got up and walked away. 'What was that all about?' I thought, confused.

I finished my lunch when the bell rang, and walked to class. We had free block next, so me, Amu, and Nade talked for the whole period.

"I can't _BELIEVE _you left me with _him_." I said. "Well..." they both started. "Mm-hm." I said. "We just thought you might make a nice couple." Nadeshiko stated. "Yeah, sure, I know." I stated. "But, I'm not going too." "Oh..." they both said dissapointed. "Come on, after school let's go to the ice cream shop. My treat." "OKAY!" They both said, excited. They're too easy.

Nagi's POV~

Kirishima-kun wanted to ask when Rima's birthday was, or anytime he could confess to her. You see, Kirishima-kun likes Rima. For some reason, whenever he says that, it makes me mad, and I have a dark feeling in my chest. Am I in love with her? Is this jealousy? Rythem, what do you think? I asked from the bottom of my heart. "I don't know, man. I think so. But, just go with the flow, and you'll find out soon enough." Rythem said. '_Right._' I said.

NEXT PERIOD~

I walked into our classroom. It was free block, so I went and told Kirishima-kun what information I got. "Ah! Fujisaki-kun!" he yelled, calling me over. "Did you get any information out of her?" he said and looked me in the eye. "U-um well..." I started. "No." "Ah, I see. It must of been hard. Sorry." He said while looking down, his bangs covering his eyes. He then walked away. 'What did I just do?" I thought, panicking. 'I'm not good with guilt!' I remembered. *sigh* This is going to be the longest afternoon (or more) of my life. I walked to my seat and started sulking and thinking of what I was going to do. I thought, and decided to go and think of a plan on how to tell Kirishima-kun I lied. I'll go think at my favourite ice cream parlor.

AFTER SCHOOL~

Rima's POV~

Amu, Nade, and I were walking to the ice cream shop when we saw purple head and some mahogany headed person beside him. I thought of a plan to get away. I let Amu and Utau walk ahead of me, and I ran away. Great plan, huh? (LOLZ! ^.)

I was running and running, until the mahogany head came after me. Well, he's not the other thing, so I stopped and looked at him. He looked back. Ah! I remember this guy. He was on the basketball team. Kirishima-kun, I think.

"Oh, Kirishima-kun." I said casually. "H-how do you know my name?" He asked surprised. "Well, you're on the basketball team, who wouldn't?" I stated. "Oh, right." He smiled sheeplishly. "Is anything wrong? If you have something to say, you should just spit it out." I told him. "Mmm... You're right." He looked brighter. "I like you. Rima-chan would you go out with me?" He asked me blushing. I was shocked and flattered. So, I blushed. "I'm sorry. I just got here, so I don't have a lot of friends, and I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend yet. Even, though I'm flattered, thank you." I told him, giving my best smile. "Oh..." He looked hurt. "But, I hope we can still be friends." I said. He looked up and smiled brightly and happily. "Of course!" We both started talking and started walking.

'Wait.' I thought. 'He's taking me somewhere, but where?' I looked around and recognized where we were immediately. I grumbled. "Ahahaha... well, Fujisaki-kun told me to bring you back here if you said no." He stated. "Purple head, eh?" I said evilly. "Ah, Rima..." he started. I looked at him with innocent eyes. "*sigh* Fine" He sighed in defeat. "Just promise me you won't kill him." "'Kay!" I said happily and made my way over to purple head.

Nagi's POV~

I looked over at Rima and she had a frown on. She went over to Amu, but not without giving me an evil glance. She said a couple words to Amu while tugging on her sleeve. Then, she stared to fake cry. Amu and Nade started to panick. "Don't worry, those are fake tears." I stated. She glanced at me evilly once again, but this one has a bit of dissapointment in her eyes. I smirked. Her evil eyes turned into mischevious ones and her pout turned into a smirk. "Says the guy who looks like a girl with freakish purple hair." she stated. Geh! *sigh* She got me there. "Fine, you win... for now." I stated. She smirked wider and I went to the washroom.

**END OF CHAPTER 3- A CONFESSION?**

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPPIE~**

Normal POV~

"Are you jealous that I have a girlfriend?" Nagi asked. "Yeah." Rima said bluntly. "Really?" Nagi said trying to hide his blush. "Yeah, I'm jealous." Rima started.

**LOLZ: **Well, I got to go soon, so let's make this quick!

**Everyone: **Ha-

**LOLZ: **NO TIME FOR THAT, NOW KIRISHIMA, DO IT!

**Kirishima: **Hai! Please R&R, and guaranteed that chapter four will have a kutau and amuto moment!

**Ikuto: **Yes! **Tadase: ** **Amu: **O/O **LOLZ:** Don't worry tadase, I'm planning on making an Amuto and Tadamu story, so all fans can be satisfied! Please R&R!


	4. CHAPTER 4 IF OUR PAST

**LOLZ: Sorry for not updating in SOOO long, but I'm happy! So, let's update!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**LOLZ: Now, um... Daichi! I CHOOSE YOU! *throws a pokeball***

**Daichi: *comes out of the pokeball* They have a swimming pool **_**and**_** a soccer field in there!**

**Kukai: Seriously?**

**LOLZ: NOW!**

**Daichi: Eh? Oh, right. SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ doesn't own any songs or Shugo Chara characters written in this story.**

**LOLZ: (by the way, if you don't like having these long talks, you don't have to read them, so i'll try my best for everything) Sorry, I haven't updated so long, but if you have time, go read my other stories. Especially, the Vampire Knight one, 'cause each chapter has almost 3000 words!**

**RIMA: And, yet here you barely reach 1000-1200...**

**LOLZ: *sweatdrops* W-well, that's changing starting now! Anyways, please tell me if there are any mistakes or something you don't understand. Please enjoy!~ Oh, by the way, this chappie is kinda sad, so BEWARE!**

* * *

**Recap~**

Normal POV~

"Are you jealous that I have a girlfriend?" Nagi asked. "Yeah." Rima said bluntly. "Really?" Nagi said trying to hide his blush. "Yeah, I'm jealous." Rima started.

* * *

**FOREVER MORE**

**CHAPTER 4- IF OUR PAST COULD BRING US TOGETHER...**

Nagihiko's POV~

I was in the washroom splashing water to my face. I looked up into the mirror in front of me. "Do I love Rima?" I asked myself outloud.

"Yes, yes you do." a voice said behind me.

"Wah!" I said as I flipped around in surprise. I saw... Amu? "A-A-Amu?" I started. "What the heck are you doing in the guys washroom?" I started yelling out of embarassment. She giggled.

"Hehe, this is the girls washroom." she said. I looked at the door. There _was _a girls sign on it.

"And how did I miss that?" I asked, calming down a bit.

"Don't worry, you fit in." she smiled. I looked around and nobody else noticed I was a guy.

"I guess having long purple hair has it's benefits." I chuckled. We both started laughing really hard. People started to look at us weirdly, so I guess we should stop. I looked at her.

"Shall we go?"

"Haha, okay" she agreed while wiping a tear from her eye.

I looked up and saw Kirishima and Rima at the counter laughing so hard tears were forming in their eyes. I guess that was because of the same reason Amu and I were laughing. I smiled. It's great to see her laughing. I usually see her sad and crying all the time. Call me a perv, but I love her, so I do watch her when she's not looking. Ah, she noticed me.

Amu's POV~

I noticed Fujisaki-kun looking at Rima again. I smirked. I gave him my idea. He looked at me.

"Why are you telling me then?" he asked.

"Cause I'm not paying." I said bluntly. He stared at me for a couple seconds weirdly. Then we both started to laugh, again.

Rima's POV~

I saw Nagihiko and Amu together laughing. They came over here, holding hands? Calm down, of course this is another attempt to get me jealous. They both looked at me.

"It won't work." I said bluntly.

"Ahahaha... what won't?" Amu asked, 'apparently' confused.

"-sigh- Just give it up, she obviously knows, already." Nagihiko said dissapointed.

"Yup that's right." I started. "Well, I got to go home now. Anyways, have fun with your _other_ boyfriend, Amu." I waited and a couple seconds later she looked confused.

"Other boyfriend?" she asked confused.

"Ikuto." I stated and smirked.

She blushed. I smirked even wider, if that's possible.

"W-w-what?" she was shocked, and then started rambling 'bout how she likes Tadase, but Ikuto makes her feel, blah, blah, blah. She let go of Nagihiko's hand. Chance! I took it and ran in a random direction.

We ran for about 5 minutes, then I stopped, because I hate running. I looked at Nagihiko.

"Do you have a girlfriend." I asked. God, why'd I do that, well, I guess I'm just... curious?

"Y-yeah..." he told me after a couple of seconds.

"What's her name?"

" W-well..."

"How old is she?"

"Um..."

"Is she real?"

"..." he stayed silent. "Yes, she is, but I don't have to tell you."

"..." Okay, now I stayed silent.

~Normal POV~

"Are you jealous that I have a girlfriend?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah." Rima said bluntly.

"Really?" Nagi said trying to hide his blush.

"Yeah, I'm jealous." Rima started. "That I don't have a boyfriend!" She yelled and ran off. Yet, you could swear that she had a smirk on her face.

"Heh?" Nagi was confused, then his legs went lip and he fell to the ground. He just kind of stared into space. Then, burst out laughing.

What he didn't know was that Rima was still there, watching him from behind a building.

"I guess, I do love him..." she stated and all of a sudden, a wave of relief hit her heart.

"L-love him... but, I can't...show, it to him..." she whispered to herself. "I-It hurts..." she fell to the ground and started crying.

She had finished crying when it was starting to get dark.

"Rima!" Amu started yelling.

Rima got up and went to Amu, then they went back to their 'home.'

Amu had noticed Rima had been crying, because she had red marks around her eyes. She sighed. Love is hard, but even harder when you hardly have enough money for a living. You just got to pray everyday, and that's exactly what they did.

~Rima's POV~

We were walking 'home' from another long day of school, and I seemed to have unconsiously avoided Nagihiko all day. I wanted to just burst into tears everyday, but I promised myself that I would stay strong everyday. Wait, I think I just need a girl's day out with Amu. So, I was about to ask her, as we were arriving to the alley we lived in. But, something we saw shocked us. There we were. Standing face to face. With Nagihiko and Ikuto.

Me and Amu automatically went into the 'pretend you don't know' mode and did what any person would do.

"What the heck are you doing there?" Amu started.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Ikuto said. He looked bored out of his mind, but his eyes were filled with something else when he stared at Amu. She noticed that too, and started to get redder with each passing minute.

We both turned arond and huddled for a discussion 'bout what to do.

_"Do you think they know?" _I whispered to Amu with clenched teeth.

_"M-maybe, I'd say so..." _she said back to me.

_"Want me to erase their memories? I could probably knock them out in 5 seconds flat, you know. From all that practice with the perves that would always try to make a move on us..." _I stated the truth, and that's all I did.

_"N-no it's okay, let's just explain this to them. We're going to have to tell them the truth..." _

_ "Fine..." _I was dissapointed that we didn't get any action.

We turned back around.

"So how much do you guys know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Everything..." Nagihiko said. "And, we want you to come live with us."

"W-w-what?" Amu and I exclaimed at the same time. "N-no!"

They both looked at each other and smirked.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way..." And before we knew it, they had scooped us up and were taking us into the direction of their house. It was our 'soon to be home.'

~AT THEIR "NEW" HOUSE~

So, here I am. Rima Mashiro, 12 year old girl, living in the house of the two most popular guys in school. _Apparently_, they're roommates. Now, me and Amu are living in two of their guest rooms. I'm really greatful that they're letting us live with them, but It's painful, because I'm so close to him, yet I can't tell him I love him. It's cold and lonely.

-FLASHBACK-

I was walking home from school. I went to a different school before, because it was closer to my home. As I was walking, all of a sudden, someone grabbed me and beat me until I was unconsious. Then, they were about to rape me until the police showed up and arrested them. You know, I was traumatised. That was a scary experience. My shirt and skirt were already torn off. Ever since then, I couldn't handle being alone.

_ I thought about that once again, but decided it was too scary, and tried to brush it off. Then, I looked around the room. It was already about 1:00 am._

_ I was alone._

_ I saw shadows around the room. They were coming. COMING. __**THEY WERE COMING TO GET ME!**__ "AAHHHHH! NO! NO! NO! STAY BACK!" They were grinning, going to beat me. Going to rape me. It was scary. All of a sudden I had a vision._

_ It was me. Lying there. It was what I would've looked like if nobody would've come and helped me. I was just lying there in a pool of my own blood and tears still streamed down my lifeless eyes. I was no longer a virgin. I had no pride. Kusu Kusu was fading away calling my name as if trying to wake me up. She had blood on her tiny hands from shaking me._

_ "Gomen, sorry, that I couldn't be there for you Kusu Kusu." I said._

_ More and more tears came down my pale cheeks. I kept calling for my mom and dad, but nobody came. Then, slowly and painfully, I died there. And finally, when the police came, I was a soul floating around. No angels came to get me. No one was with me._

After the vision the shadows were still there. They weren't moving, but by their grins, you could feel them slowly undressing you.

"If they want to rape me that's fine... I don't matter anymore... I have no one, so no one needs me. Go ahead! Ahahahahaha!" I started laughing, even though tears fell. Then, as the tears fell out, so did my happiness, and I couldn't find Kusu Kusu anymore. Instead, someone new came along. An ex-egg, no an ex-chara, is this a new beginning?

I fell asleep, no more shadows were surrounding me, I was staring at the ceiling with blank eyes. I looked to my left, an ex-egg was there on my pillow. It was the same as Kusu Kusu's egg, but darker and had an X on it.

"Hey, what's my purpose in life?" I asked it, considering it would answer me.

"It's to meet your destined one, and live a happy life." I heard a voice say.

I sat up surprised and held the egg in my hands. "YOU CAN TALK?"

I heard someone laughing behind me. Nagihiko. I hid the egg under the covers.

"Haha, Rima-chan, you crack me up." he laughed again.

"S-Shut up!" I stuttered.

It was silent for a little.

"Rima, do you like me?" he asked me bluntly.

"L-Like y-y-you?..." WHAT WAS THAT?

My bangs covered my eyes, I wanted to say it. I really did, but, "No, I'm sorry. I don't love you."

He stared at me with those loving eyes I couldn't resist. I could just kiss him right then and there. I could've..

"Alright, then," he said while standing from the chair he was sitting on. "I'll just have to try my best to make you like me, Ne, Rima-chan?" he said while a smirk came upon his face.

"Wha-" was all I could get out before he placed a kiss on my lips.

"Starting right now." then he winked and left the room, leaving me just staring into space there.

**-THE NEXT DAY, LUNCH HOUR AT SCHOOL-**

**~Amu's POV~**

"I can't believe I just spent an entire night at that playboy's house..." I thought to myself outloud. "Ne, guys?"

"Amu-chan, I think you have a chance with him!" yelled Ran, and then winked at me.

"I kinda like his chara, Yoru." Miki said then blushed. "Oh ya, and Ikuto's kinda cool, too."

"I think Ikuto is kind of scary-desu!~" replied Su with her eyes filling with small tears.

"Amu-chan, I think he kind of likes you!" replied Dia, with her signature giggle, "Ehe~ 3"

I sighed, "Man, you guy are no help at all!"

I saw a huge shadow come over me.

"You're not going to get many friends that way," I heard a deep, husky voice say.

"Heh?" I said as I turned around, we were face to face, 'cause he bent down to reach my height. I stared into his eyes, they look so sad. I blushed as he smirked and saw this.

"Baka," he said and flicked my head.

"Geh- W-What was that for?"

"Well, did you forget that normal people can't see shugo charas? You look like and idiot girl talking to herself."

Ah, he had a point there. "Well, what do you care?"

"You're going to ruin my image," he whispered into my ear.

'Wah, so close,' I thought, and closed my eyes. I blushed even redder.

I waited there, for something else to happen, but once I opened my eyes, I noticed he left me there like this!

"GAH! IKUTO YOU BAKA!" I yelled in frustration.

**-Somewhere across the hall-**

**~Utau's POV~**

My brother, Ikuto, told me I had to go make friends with this girl named Amu, but I could tell he had his eye on her. Stupid Ikuto, he knows how I fell about him, yet...

I could feel the tears in my eyes as I leaned along the ledge of the window. "Ikuto..." I repeated outloud. "Love you..." I said as I turned my head to the side.

"Ah, sorry, I don't know if I feel the same way." I heard a cheerful voice reply. Wait, I know who this is...

"Kukai Souma!" I yelled in anger. "That wasn't meant for you, you baka!"

"Eh~ That's too bad Utau-chan," he replied to me and held his forehead to mine.

'God, so close!' I thought.

"Because I think you're pretty great," then he left with a victorious smirk on his face.

I sunk to the ground.

I whispered to myself, "Kukai, you idiot..." But, I couldn't help letting this happy smile form on my face. I covered my blush with my knees on the floor. I fell asleep, dreaming of my happy future.

* * *

**NEW REVIEW**

Now, Rima, Amu, and Utau have found loves, but how will this story get mixed up and how will all these people get mixed up together? Does happiness or disaster wait? And, will new characters come soon? READ SOON TO FIND OUT!

**(A/N: PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE TELL ME!)**

* * *

**LOLZ: WHOO!~ -feels proud for having almost 3000 words-**

**Utau: Yay, good for you...**

**Rima: WTH IS UP WITH THIS RAPE STUFF?**

**LOLZ: Hey, I had to spice it up somehow, but i don't think stuff like that will happen anymore, not that good at writing it.**

**Amu: You just had to make us all suffer, didn't you?**

**LOLZ: Don't worry, you'll get payback. -evil grin-**

**Guys: -sweatdrops- Okay...?**

**Ikuto, Nagi, and Kukai: R&R for more little moments like this.. -smirks and kisses there girls on the cheek-**

**Girls: -blush- U BAKAS! -chases them around some random ice cream stand-**

**LOLZ: DON'T SCARE THE KIDS! PLEASE R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 Love equals happy?

**LOLZ: HEYA! I'm really proud of myself for writing that long chappie, so here's another one! I'm also happy, because I got a review right after I posted this chappie! -throws random candy- Arigato!**

**Girls: -blush-**

**Guys: -smirk-**

**LOLZ: Ugh, really? Maybe I should just stop doing all this mushy stuff...**

**All: NO!**

**LOLZ: -evil grin- Fine, if you all want it that much~ Ah, Dia, you're the calm one, do the disclaimer please!**

**Dia: Ehe~ SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ doesn't own any songs or Shugo Chara characters written in this story. Also, if there are any mistakes or something you don't understand please tell her! She's also open to any more ideas, so you're free to say so!**

**LOLZ: Please enjoy!~ This chappie is also dedicated to my bff alex, who's stuck with me through thick and thin!**

**(A/N: By the way, the ages are going to change, Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi are going to be 18, while the girls 17. If I don't, it just wouldn't feel right to me. Sorry, for the short notice.)**

* * *

**Recap**

Now, Rima, Amu, and Utau have found loves, but how will this story get mixed up and how will all these people get mixed up together? Does happiness or disaster wait? And, will new characters come soon?

* * *

**FOREVER MORE**

**CHAPTER 5- Love equals happy?**

**Rima's POV~**

**-Saturday Morning-**

I woke up the next morning feeling really tired and cranky. I popped a toast in my mouth. 'Probably a side effect from my ex-egg...' I thought. 'Wait, EX-EGG?' The piece of toast fell from my mouth.

"Shiz, what am I supposed to do now?" I yelled outloud.

"Maybe you can pick up the toast that fell and make me some breakfast, huh, sweetheart?" Nagi told me teasingly.

"Shut up!" I said and blushed. Why is he making me suffer like this?

"Hey, don't treat the guy who's housing you like that!"

'Dammit.. Forgot about that.' "G-Gomen..." I said kind of shyly. I hate apologizing, it sounded like I lost to this purple headed freak.

He smirked and headed over to me. "Rima-chan..." he said softly into my ear, and put his arms over my shoulders.

"Y-yeah?" I asked blushing harder now. Dammit, I feel like Amu everytime she meets a cute guy! Wait, I didn't just call him cute did I-

My train of thought was interrupted there as Nagi put his hand into my jeans pocket.

"Wah! Don't touch there you pervert!" I yelled and tried to swing some punches at him, but he dodged all of them.

"Ne, Rima... What's this?" he asked and took out my ex-egg from my pocket. He looked shocked. "R-Rima, this..."

I grabbed it and ran out of the house in my slippers.

"Rima, wait!" I heard him yell. "Don't go!"

Tears fell from my eyes as I ran. I didn't watch where I was running and I ended up in the middle of the road when I collapsed.

"I hate running..." I repeated again. "Guh..." I couldn't get up, I used to much energy.

"HEY! KID! WATCH OUT!" I heard some random man yell. The last thing I remembered was this loud truck horn, then...

**Nagi's POV~**

God, where's Rima? Was that an ex-egg? Why does she have one? Is she in danger? She ran in a random direction! Where am I supposed to find her?

All of these questions came to mind as I searched for Rima. Next thing you know, I see her in the middle of the road and a huge truck's coming right at her!

**-Back at the house-**

**Amu's POV~**

I just woke up from bed, and it's already 12:50. If I know the sleepyhead Rima, she'd probably sleep for a whole day if no one woke her up. I went to her room and opened the door.

"Ne, Rima, it's already 1:00, let's go downnsta-" I just stood there, still holding the doorknob, realizing that I wasn't in Rima's room, but in Ikuto's room! He was changing his clothes and had only his jeans on after a shower. I could tell, because his abs and hair were wet... I got to admit, he's pretty cu-

"Hey, how long are you going to keep staring at me, hentai?" he asked me.

'Oh shiz, right.' "W-Wah! Sorry!" Then I closed the door.

I went to the other room to find that Rima wasn't in her bed.

"Where is she?" I wondered outloud.

I was about to close the door when my charas interrupted me.

"Amu! Amu! There's an ex-egg near by!" they all said in unison.

"Come on guys! You've been complaining about this all night! I was searching the whole night through the town as Amulet Heart and we didn't find anything!" I spoke the truth!

"But this time the feeling is stronger! And, we can tell it has something to do with Kusu Kusu!" Dia yelled.

'Woah, Dia yelled...' I thought.

"Wait, Rima?" I yelled. Then, I transformed back to Amulet Heart and started scanning the town.

**-At the Hospital-**

**Rima's POV~**

_"Where am I?" I yelled. "Kusu Kusu?"_

_It was really dark and misty. I was standing in the middle there, nobody was around...except for this little ex-chara floating beside me?_

_I backed away from her. She looked exactly like me, except for the clothes. They were laced and black with purple. Her eyes looked lifeless. Is this really how I feel inside? Like this lifeless ex-chara?_

_"W-What do you want?" I yelled, trying to sound intimidationg._

_She floated over to me and landed on my shoulder._

_"Look over there Rima." she told me and pointed in front of us."There are exactly 102 Kusu Kusus in front of us. Which is the real one?"_

_I looked over. 102? But then, 101 of them aren't the real Kusu Kusu. I looked back at the ex-chara, she stared to the end of the long line of clones, giving me a hint. I pointed there, and the rest of the clones vanished._

_There were two left. I knew what to do. "Kusu Kusu! The usual!" I yelled._

_The two of the clones looked puzzled, but the ex-chara started struggling._

_"I knew it!" This ex-chara WAS Kusu Kusu! "Come on Kusu Kusu! You can do it!" I encouraged her_

_I took her in my hands as she broke out of the ex-chara state and floated down._

_"R-Rima... the usual..." she muttered as she fell asleep in my hands._

_I looked back at the clones. There was only one now, but why did it look like my ex-chara?_

_"Rima, I am still going to be around. You're not ready to get rid of me. Find me and start your next challenge." she said. Then, she smirked and disappeared._

_"Wait! What challenge?" I yelled. But, it was too late. She was gone, for now anyways._

_"Ugh, If I'm going to live a peaceful life, I'm going to have to find her first. Don't I?" I sighed at this. I have a feeling this is going to involve a lot of running._

All of a sudden, light engulfed me, and last thing I knew I'm staring at the hospital room ceiling.

I looked to my left, Nagi?

"Nagi?" I asked him softly. "Wha-"

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said and kissed me once again on my lips. "Did you have a nice rest?"

I blushed fiercly. "Wh-wh-what are you doing you hentai!"

He looked at me confused, then smirked. "Well, I did say I was going to make you fall in love with me."

"Wait, how did I get here? And, why are you here? Did I get hit?" I started asking him these random questions.

"Woah, Rima-chan. Slow down, here, I'll explain it."

_Nagi's POV~_

_I saw Rima there, but I didn't know what to do!_

_"RIMA!" I yelled._

_"Yo! Nagi! Character change!"_

_-CHARACTER CHANGE-_

_I used "Blazing Shoot!" to stun the truck long enough for me to pick up Rima, yet, I noticed that her egg didn't have an ex on it anymore. Maybe she worked it out somehow?_

_Anywho, I picked her up and carried her to the nearest hospital. Thankfully, nothing was wrong with her, but they said she should rest here for at least a day._

**Back to Rima's POV~**

"And that's basically what happened." Nagi said, then gave me a warm smile. It just warmed my heart.

"Oh, t-thanks..." I said, then smiled back. 'Wah, when was the last time I smiled? I like this feeling.' Then I fell asleep there, holding Nagi's hand. Though, this is still kind of embarassing...

**Amu's POV~**

Nagi called me, and told me that he had taken Rima out for breakfast. Thank goodness. But, I'm still kind of curious about that ex-egg feeling, my charas are worried about. Oh well, probably shouldn't think about it much now.

I walked back downstairs to find Ikuto on the couch. He was talking to a kid with brownish-redish hair. Ah! I've heard about him, from the famous people at school! Uhh, Kukai Souma I think. Hey, who's that girl with blonde hair getting so buddy buddy with Ikuto?

I walked over to the fridge, looking for some bread I could make toast with. Wait, where's the food?

"Ikuto, dammit!" I yelled at him. He turned his head to look at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Where's all the food?"

"I donno, in my stomache. Just go buy some. Here." Then he through his wallet at me. "Utau, go with her."

"But, Ikuto!~" she whined. 'Get over it,' I thought.

"Utau Tsukiyomi. NOW." he said sternly.

'Ah, Tsukiyomi? Must be his little sister,' I thought.

She pouted. Okay, that's it.

"Why don't you just get over your little brother complex, and come with me." I said, letting my cool side take over. "Unless your scared of me." I smirked.

She stared at me shocked. "Ne, ne, onii-chan. I thought you said she was wimpy ans weak." she tugged at his sleeve.

"Who the fudge said that?" I said flipping my hair.

"Apparently, I just did." she said, standing up. "What are you going to do about it?"

I smirked. "Hey, you're all right, come on. Let's go waste your brother's money shopping."

She smirked back, "Hey, you're pretty cool I guess... Let's go!"

"Damn..." I could tell Ikuto regreted throwing his whole wallet.

Kukai just was laughing this whole time.

Oh, look, Rima's back. "Ne, Rima!"

"Amu!" she looked pleased, then she looked at Utau. "Utau?"

"Rima Mashiro? Long time no see!" Utau said cheerfully.

They both fell into a hug, and there I was standing there, feeling really awkward.

"Oh, Amu. Utau and I have met a long time ago, we were once stepsisters!" Rima said, noticing my nervousness.

"Woah! I missed you so much Rima! And, Amu, why didn't you tell me you were so close with Rima? We can be best buds!" Utau said, seeming like she had a switch personality.

"Y-yeah, right..?" I'm just confused right now. But, when I saw how much fun Rima was, I couldn't help but smile. "Oh well," then I started giggling.

**-After Shopping-**

**Utau's POV~**

Somehow, I got stuck with this soccer freak! We got lost when the guys decided to all go to different stores and we had to come along!

I saw Kukai look back to make sure I was still following him.

I glared at him, and said, "Where are we going?"

He gave me that big grin of his, and said, "You'll see!"

I sighed. Really, this guy...

**-At the store-**

We arrived at the store, when all of a sudden I got excited!

"A karaoke store!" I yelled in excitement. I saw Amu and Rima already there. "Amu! Rima!"

"Utau!" they yelled in unison.

Then, I got back to reality, "Wait..." Then, I looked back at the 3 guys there.

"Hn?"

"Why'd you bring us here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because we want to make bets." Kukai said bluntly.

"Yeah, I want my money back." Ikuto said.

"I want a date with Rima." Nagihiko said. 'Wow, that's deep,' I thought sarcastically after he said that.

"And, I need to keep my title as Ramen Champ here, but I here Utau's also pretty good." Kukai said.

They all said what they needed to say, then smirked before saying this next part,

"And we challenge you all to karaoke, if you win, you don't have to go along with our bets."

Amu, Rima, and I looked at each other, then smirked. "You're on!" We all yelled in unison.

And as if on cue, the host of this shop came up and anounced us on the stage. The audience cheered and aplauded.

"And now," he said, "The reining champions of the year, the _Ladies Men_!" (A/N: srry, couldn't think of any other names XD)

'Reining champs?' I thought, 'Oh god, there's a good chance we'll lose!' I looked at my friends, and I could tell they were thinking the same thing.

The guys went on to the multi-coloured stage and started singing.

**Normal POV~**

**Taio Cruz - Break Your Heart (Remix) (feat. Ludacris)**

**(A/N: **_Kukai's in italics, _**Nagi's in bold,** and Ikuto's underlined _**and **_when it's all 3 of them, it'll just be normal)

(Whoa) LUDA!

Now I may not be the worst or the best

But you gotta respect my honesty (whoa)

And I may break your heart

But I don't really think there's anybody as bomb as me (whoa)

So you can take this chance, in the end

Everybody's gonna be wondering how you deal (whoa)

You might say this is Ludacris

But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel

_Now listen to me baby _**(uh uh oh oh)**

_Before I love and leave you _**(uh uh oh oh)**

_They call me heart breaker _**(uh uh oh oh****)**

_I don't wanna deceive you _**(****uh uh oh oh oh)**

If you fall for me

I'm not easy to please

I might tear you apart

Told you from the start, baby from the start

_I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4]_

**Whoa, whoa**

**There's no point trying to hide it **_(uh uh oh oh)_

**No point trying to evade it **_(uh uh oh oh)_

**I know I got a problem **_(uh uh oh oh)_

**Problem with misbehaving **_(uh uh oh oh oh)_

If you fall for me

I'm not easy to please

I might tear you apart

Told you from the start, baby from the start

_I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4]_

**That's all I'm gonna do woman**

**(Whoa) Listen now, I'm only gonna break your heart**

**And shatter and splatter it all into little bitty pieces (whoa)**

Whether or not you get it all together

Then its finder's keepers and losers weepers (whoa)

See I'm not trying to lead you on

No I'm only trying to keep it real (whoa)

_You might say this is Ludacris_

_But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel_

(Eh) and I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold (eh)

Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone (eh)

**If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart (eh)**

_Told ya from the start (eh)_

_**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4]**_

**Whoa,**whoa, _whoa, _whoa

The girls had to admit, they were pretty impressed, but just wait until it was their turn!

The guys walked off the stage, but not before winking to the ladies in the crowd.

"Okay, that's it!" the girls thought, "for sure, we are going to win this!"

**(Sam from iCarly) Jennette McCurdy-So Close**

**(A/N: **_Utau's in italics, _**Rima's in bold, **and Amu's underlined, _**and **_when it's all of them, it'll just be normal)

**You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin**

**On my little heartstrings**

**Got me all tied up in knots**

**Anytime I see your face**

**Oh it brings out**

**It brings out the girl in me**

_Dont know just how ya did it_

_But ya got me real good_

_Hook, line and sinker_

_Like I knew you could_

_But you don't even notice_

_Boy I wish you would_

I can't help myself

I can't help but smile

Everytime I see your face

And we've never met

I bet you don't know my name

Am I outta my mind

I think that I might be goin crazy

Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close

When you're so far away

I think he might be close to perfect

Girls you know what I mean

He's got a face straight out

Of a magazine

Gotta pinch myself

To prove he aint a dream

Oh **oh** _oh_

_I can't help myself_

**Now my secrets out**

I can't help but smile

Everytime I see your face

And we've never met

I bet you don't know my name

Am I outta my mind

I think that I might be goin crazy

Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close

When you're so far away

**I wish you were mine all mine**

_Mine all mine_

I wish you were mine all mine

I wish you were mine

**I can't help but smile**

**Everytime I see your face**

_And we've never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

Am I outta my mind

I think that I might be goin crazy

Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close

When you're so far away

How'd you get to be so close

When you're so far away

Of course, the girls wanted payback. So, before they walked off the stage, they blew a kiss to the guys in the crowd. And, the guys started piling up while they started singing.

The girls giggled at Nagi, Kukai, and Ikuto's annoyed reactions.

Now that the girls have walked off, they looked at the giant screen behind the stage. Their scores were being added up.

**Gentlemen: 98.9/100**

People cheered at this.

The girls were VERY worried, "No wonder they're the champs!" Utau worried.

The girls score was being added up. And their score was...

* * *

**Preview for next chappie!**

* * *

**(A/N: Don't worry pplz! Nothing over T RATED stuff! I can't handle stuff like that...O.O)**

* * *

**Utau's POV~**

Okay, okay, calm down Utau. Let's retrace our steps. Why am I in a bed with a half naked Kukai beside me?

**Amu's POV~**

I walked up to the ice cream stand with Ikuto. After he finished ordering for us, he went to the bench I was sitting on.

"Ne, you're not going to give me the money after that, huh?" he asked me.

"Heck no," I answered. Then, I blushed remembering what happened.

* * *

"Ikuto, take it out! It's going to get hurt!" I yelled, very worried.

"I can't it's too big! It's not my fault this thing is so tight!" he yelled back.

**Rima's POV~**

Okay, so I'm not on a date with Nagi, but why do I see him out with some other girl? Wait, why am I mad?

* * *

"Rima, your friends will suffer the same as you."

"But why?" I screamed as tears fell.

"Because, it's been planned since hundreds of years ago." Then, she disappeared.

* * *

**(A/N: I already have the next chapter, but I want more reviews to post it. Also, the next chapter going to be even longer than these last two! And this one has 4684 words!)**

* * *

**LOLZ: EEK! Suspense! please don't hate me for doing this, but I made a cliffhanger! Anyways, I already have chapter six, but if you want me to post it, you're going to have to review!**

**Amu: Woah, one of your best stories. Especially, because you planned this one...**

**LOLZ: Hehe... well, R&R for more romance and the next chapter!**

**Alex: Hiya! Im alex, lolz' bff, and I'm making her post this so soon, cause I WANT TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY! O_O**

**LOLZ: -sweatdrops- R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 Moving On

**LOLZ: Hii! Well, here's the next chappie! Thankies for all the reviews minna!**

**Nagi: Ne, where's the Rimahiko?**

**Rima: Nagi! Shut U-**

**LOLZ: Oh, don't worry, there's going to be LOTS of Rimahiko here... -evil grin-**

**Rima: -gulps- Nagi: -smirks-**

**other 2 couples: What about us?**

**LOLZ: Oh ya, imma just going to have you a little bit less, but just A LITTLE! Well, here's the next chappie! Hope you like it! Sorry that it's like really dramatic!**

**(A/N: If you have any suggestions for amuto or kutau cute scenes, plz tell me)**

* * *

**Recap~**

**(A/N: Don't worry pplz! Nothing over T RATED stuff! I can't handle stuff like that...O.O)**

**Utau's POV~**

Okay, okay, calm down Utau. Let's retrace our steps. Why am I in a bed with a half naked Kukai beside me?

**Amu's POV~**

I walked up to the ice cream stand with Ikuto. After he finished ordering for us, he went to the bench I was sitting on.

"Ne, you're not going to give me the money after that, huh?" he asked me.

"Heck no," I answered. Then, I blushed remembering what happened.

"Ikuto, take it out! It's going to get hurt!" I yelled, very worried.

"I can't it's too big! It's not my fault this thing is so tight!" he yelled back.

**Rima's POV~**

Okay, so I'm not on a date with Nagi, but why do I see him out with some other girl? Wait, why am I mad?

"Rima, your friends will suffer the same as you."

"But why?" I screamed as tears fell.

"Because, it's been planned since hundreds of years ago." Then, she disappeared.

* * *

**Forever More**

**Chapter Six- Moving On...**

**Utau's POV~**

Okay, okay, calm down Utau. Let's retrace our steps. Why am I in a bed with a half naked Kukai beside me?

I looked at his face. He seemed in pain.

"Ku-Kukai?" I asked reaching for his face.

I took his cheek into my palm and started stroking his face, like a mother would do to her child.

I saw Daichi, his chara, beside him in the same condition. Iru and Eru were trying to help and comfort him also.

I tried to stay calm. Okay, wait, what happened yesterday?

_ The guys score was..._

_** Gentlemen: 98.9/100**_

_ People cheered at this._

_ The girls were VERY worried, "No wonder they're the champs!" Utau worried._

_ Our score was being added up._

_ Everything was silent as we stared intensely._

_**Ladies: 100/100**_

_I jumped up in relief and joy._

_ "Whoo!" Amu, Rima, and I yelled in unson. We all gave each other hugs and high fives._

_ The guys looked kind of disappointed, but they recovered soon as they headed over to us._

_ "Nice job," Kukai said as he held up a hand for me to shake. "You looked and sounded really great out there." He gave his big gin as usual._

_ He really is great... I blushed and turned away. Crossing my arms and giving him a glare._

_ "You're such a kid." I said. I pointed at him, saying, "Do you think I'd really shake your hand?"_

_ "Uh, yeah, I think. And I'm not a kid! I'm a year older than you!" he yelled._

_ I measured our heights. "Are you sure?" I said, smirking. I was at least two inches taller than him, if not more._

_ He blushed. "Hey, one day! One day, I swear! I am going to be taller than you!"_

_ I was kind of shocked at this. "Oh yeah?" I said, feeling a challenge coming on._

_ "HECK YA!" he yelled._

_ Then, we just started arguing for a while. I swear, I could feel Amu and Rima sigh at this._

_ After everyone got over this, we got to the real point._

_ "Okay," Amu started, "We don't have to go along with your bets."_

_ "Yeah, guess so..." they all mumbled in unison._

_ The guys all looked down, pretty depressed._

_ I looked at Amu and Rima. We had to do it. Curse these fat hearts!_

_ "Fine, we'll go on your bets," I started._

_ "Really?" Kukai asked, more happily._

_ "But!" I stated before they could celebrate. "You'll have to do it under our rules." I told them.._

...

I kept thinking and thinking, but I can't remember what happened next!

Kukai started to wake up.

"Kukai!" I yelled, relieved. I hugged him, "Kukai! Kukai! Are you okay? I was so worried! Don't surprise me like that!" I started crying.

He seemed a little dazed still, so I set him down to rest on my lap.

"Uta... Utau?" he finally said.

"Kukai!" I yelled happily again. "Are you okay? I was so worried!"

I hugged him, but still somehow letting him still rest on my lap. So, basically, I just curled over and put my arms around him.

"Utau...please.." he said weakly.

"Yeah Kukai?" I said, still hugging him, I squeezed tighter. God..I'm so relieved.

"Utau..." I looked at his face.

"Kukai?" I started to worry again. "What's wrong? Your face is flushed."

"Your chest..." he started. "It's..."

I blushed. "Wah! Gomen!" I said as I freaked out and backed away to the corner of the bed.

He sat up and smirked at me. "Well, Utau. You've grown up... in more than one way."

I threw a pillow at his face. "Baka!" I yelled, embarassed, but still smiling.

"Wah!" he yelled surprised. He rolled off the bed and fell to the floor. I just kept on laughing.

"Ne, Kukai, why is your shirt even off?"

He stared at me happily and said, "I just got hot, that's all."

I just remembered this awkward situation and said, "Uh, Kukai? How did we end up here?" I looked around. It looked like some little kids bedroom. You know, with like little stuffed animals and stuff.

"I...have no idea.." he said, also looking around.

I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. "Where the heck are we?"

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

**Amu's POV~**

I went out shopping, when I saw Ikuto. Now, he told me that I had to pay him back by the end of the day. And, now, he's hanging out with me for the whole day until I pay him back.

We were just strolling around in the park when I found a lost rottweiler puppy.

I went up to him and started petting him. "Aw! He's so cute!" I looked at Ikuto, "Ne, Ne. Ikuto, can we keep him?"

Ikuto took one look at him, and said, "No!"

I looked at him, his face was just begging to be teased.

"Oh come on! Don't be so stingy you hentai nekomimo cosplay guy..."

He stared at me weirdly. Then, his cat chara, Yoru flew out from behind him. "Ikuto-nya! Competition-nya!" Yoru yelled, looking at the dog, ready to fight.

The dog started growling.

I sighed. 'Then, we might as well help the dog,' I thought.

I flicked Yoru in the head.

"Ow-nya!~" he groaned in pain, and flew back on top of Ikuto's shoulder.

I stuck out my tongue at him, "Serves you right~"

We both 'humphed' at the same time, causing Ikuto to chuckle.

"You really are interesting..." he said.

"Heh?"

"Nothing."

I looked at the dog again. I can't help it, that puppy-dog face was adorable! "Oh come on Ikuto! Look at his face! Look at me in the eye and tell me you can say no to this face! He's adorable!" I took the little guys face and started hugging him. "Come on..Ikuto? Please?"

He seemed taken aback by the sudden thing that was happening. Although, I don't blame him. I was hugging a dog, and he was a cat, can we say 'Jealous much?'

Then, he sighed and caved in. "Alright, but he's staying at your house. And, don't you dare get him close to me."

I giggled. "Ikuto, your such the jealous type."

Then, his face was only centimetres before mine. He smirked, then said, "I might be the jealous type, but..."

He gave me a peck on the nose. "I'm your jealous type."

"I-IKUTO THAT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE!" I said out of anger and embarassment at the same time.

He just stuck his tongue out at me playfully then we went off to buy the dog basic stuff, you know, a leash and food and all that.

We were about to go into the store when the dog ran off.

"Ah! Y-Yoru go after him!"

"What Nyaa~?"

He ran across the street, a car was about to hit him. "Wait!"

I ran off after the dog and held him close.

"AMU!" I heard Ikuto yell.

"Iku-" Everything blacked out. But...it wasn't because of the car.

* * *

**Rima's POV~**

"Mm..." I stood up from my bed. "What time is it?"

I stared at the clock again, "It's only 1:00 pm..." my eyes half lidded, "Ah, it's still early-" I said as I was interrupted by a squeal outside my window. I looked outside, this is way better than living in a box.

I stared outside. Wide eyed, I pressed my face against the window.

"Nagihiko?" I gasped to myself. "What...who's that girl?"

I saw Nagihiko out with another girl. He was in a plain white shirt and jeans, although, he still looked fantastic.

My hair was getting in the way, it's always so messy in the morning. As I patted it down, I got a glimpse of the girl he was with.

She had blond, curly, hair. It was pretty long. Her eyes were an amber colour, she was also pretty petite... wait, it sounds as if I'm describing someone I know.

Nagihiko laughed while the girl also giggled a little.

That's it. I felt something burn inside me. A terrible feeling welled up inside me. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I opened the window, and yelled, "NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIRL?"

He looked back at me, shocked, and said, "Rima...chan..?"

"YES! NOW, WHO'S THIS GIRL?" I yelled, tears still coming and coming. Damnit, he's not here to comfort me..not here to...help...me...

I started to sob hard that I found it hard to breath. What was he doing? I put on a jacket over my nightgown and ran down to where they were.

"What are you doing Nagihiko..."

"Rima-chan, I-"

"Is there something wrong, dear?" I looked at the girl. She looked exactly like me! Except for the fact she had clothes that were laced and black with purple. Her eyes looked lifeless, wait... my ex-chara! That's why I couldn't find Kusukusu!

"You!" I pointed at her accusingly. "I-Is this my next challenge?"

She smirked. "It is a challenge. Yours? Partly." She then, pointed at Nagihiko. "Nagihiko's? Partly also. Nagihiko, I will be taking Rima. You are going to have to find were she. Time limit, three days. If you don't..."

She grabbed me by the neck and placed a knife right under my chin. I squeaked out of horror.

"Rima-!"

"Then, you're never going to see her again."

What was going to happen to me?

Then all of a sudden, I was somewhere in the air, being held by this filthy ex-chara.

"Why'd you come back?" I shrieked. "I wasn't feeling bad-"

"You were."

"No, I wasn't!"

She glared at me with those lifeless eyes of hers. "Rima. Did you want to go on that date with Nagi? Do you love him? You've been living this silent depression that was being hid under your laughs and comedy. You need to get rid of this stuborness of yours or I'm never letting you see him again. If you don't confess to him soon, I'm going to have to seperate you two."

"Why?" I became quieter now, because I wanted- no, needed to hear what she would say.

"Because it's upsetting you heart's egg. Have you not noticed Kusukusu being as happy as she used to be? If he can find you, and pick which out of the two of us, is the real Rima. Then, you belong with him, and I have a feeling..."

I never got to hear that last part, because I was stuffed into this vent/slide thingy that made me slide into this weird room! It was like a child's room...

"Rima!"

"Yo! Mashiro!"

I turned around. "Kukai? Utau?" I thought outloud.

Utau came and gave me a great big bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We have no idea how we got here," They both said in unison.

"Oh gosh," I sighed, "You guys are such bakas..."

"Hey!" They yelled again in unison.

I smirked, "...But a very good couple."

Utau blushed immediately, although Kukai smirked. I sighed. They really are a hopeless couple.

"GAHHHH!"

"OHMIGOOOOOODDD!"

We heard yells from the same vent thingy I came through and saw Ikuto and Amu land in here.

"Amu!" Utau and I yelled happily at the same time.

We went to hug Amu as Kukai helped Ikuto up.

"How'd you get here Amu? Did you come to save us?" Utau asked.

"No... we were abducted by a girl who looked exactly like you and put through that vent thing and we ended up here..." she said. I felt disappointed, but at least we've got the whole gang here.

"Where's Fujisaki?" Ikuto asked. HE JUST HAD TO ASK!

I stomped on his foot irritated. "He'll be here soon." I said with a sparkle ATTACK and my angelic FAKE smile.

He sweatdropped and fell over, mumbling stuff like, "What'd I do?"

Everyone else in the room also sweatdropped, but this victorious moment (for me) was interrupted by Nagihiko bursting into the room, holding... the ex-chara? The ex-chara...she was smirking and giggling? She...irritates me...but, why...Nagi?

"Nagi!" I yelled. "How..."

_'How could he have not known that wasn't me?'_

I couldn't get a clear view of his face, all I saw was his purple hair tied up in a ponytail as it flowed past us and he crawled up the vent...leaving me there... alone.

I just stared blankly into space.

"Rima..." Utau and Amu said softly. "Who was that girl?"

I just curled up into a ball automatically and squeaked, "NO!"

"Rima!"

"H-Hey Mashiro!"

Tears fell down my cheeks. "Nagi... NAGI! NAGI, I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! IT HURTS NAGI! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!"

"Rima-chan... I love you too..."

I looked up. This voice, the voice I knew and loved. The one that broke my outer character. He never failed to see through me.

"Nagi...hiko.." I started to hiccup, because of the tears.

"Rima-chan." I ran into his arms.

"NAGI! WHA-WHAT WAS THAT? *hic* I-I THOUGHT YOU LEFT *hic* ME!" Tears were still forming in my puffy eyes.

"YOU-" I was about to yell again, but he shut me up with his lips. It was warm and soft. I tried to push him away, because it felt as if I wasn't ready.

"Nagi-mmph- hiko- stop..mm!" He wouldn't stop. My heart was going to burst! It...it..hurts... no...I mean, I like it...?

He finally stopped after I stopped struggling. What I hadn't noticed is that when I ran up to him and hugged him, he picked me up bridal style.

I looked into his eyes. My eyes only half liddded, and my face flushed, I bet it looked like as if we just did something that was like pure happiness.

"My Rima, I never knew you could have that look. We never even did any tongue action." He licked away a tear still flowing from my eye. "Yet..." He smirked.

Suddenly reality hit me and I tried to swing a punch at him, instead, he just caught my tiny fist and his smirk grew bigger.

"B-Baka... wait." My eyes widened.

"Th-the challenge! What happened to Kusukusu? Who was that person that looked exactly like you?"

"Slow down Rima-chan! I'll explain everything."

* * *

**Flashback- Nagi's POV~**

You see, I'm pretty shocked right now! I knew that this girl looked like Rima, but she wasn't. She doesn't have the same features. Her cute eyes, that can turn into a glare, her tiny hands that can pack quite a punch, but most of all, her smile and her voice. They weren't the same at all. They might sound the same to other people, but not to me.

So, I decided to get to the bottom of this mystery and see if I can get any information out of her, then all of a sudden she wanted to go out on a date. Of course, I couldn't say no, becuase that would raise her suspicion. So, I went.

When the real Rima saw us, I wondered why she was so furious. I mean, she never like me in the first place...right? Or maybe, she does!

After this huge arguement between the two Rimas, the fake girl took Rima and threatened to kill her.

"Then, you're never going to see her again." The girl said, holding a knife to Rima's chin.

"Rima-!"

They flew off and I ran after them, but she was too fast. I bumped into Nadeshiko on the way, though. I told her all about what had happened and she decided to help me out.

We ran in the direction that I remembered the girl flew in. She had dropped one of Rima's shoes on the way, wonder if they noticed. So, whatever building we found the shoe on, we barged in.

We had to fight a bunch of huge guards, but our character changes, especially Nadeshiko's *cough* violent *cough* charanari, helped us tremendously.

Then, at the end of the long line of guards, we found the ex-chara. We could tell it was the ex-chara, because she was a terrible actress and she even had one eye open while pretending to be unconscious.

So, Nadeshiko decided to put on a suit that hides her face, except for the eyes, and to let her ponytail hang out. Then, we could trick her and I could follow Nadeshiko to the room next door and save you. So, here I am.

* * *

**End of Flashback- Rima's POV~**

"N-Nagi..." I can't believe I'm going to say this to a purple-headed-freak. "A-Arigato."

He just seemed kind of taken aback, but still smirked and replied in his playful way, "I love you too Rima-chan."

I just blushed and ignored him, then I just remembered something.

"Kukai...Utau...Amu...Ikuto...are still...here..." I turned around and I saw them all passed out on the floor, well except for Ikuto of course.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Nagihiko, sounding as puzzled as I did.

"Amu passed out after she saw YOUR kiss scene, Kukai vomited then passed out after YOUR kiss scene, then Utau passed out after seeing Kukai vomit from YOUR kiss scene." He said teasingly. So playful that it actually made me cringe everytime he said "YOUR."

Well, we weren't going to just sit there and wait for them to wake up, so we just shook them each awake, then climbed up the vent to head home.

Nagi and I walked back to _our_ home and went to our rooms. Once I was in my room, I slumped in front of the door. Kusukusu still wasn't home. Is there snotehr challenge that's going to come up again?

Tears still fell from my eyes...again...and again...and again.

But why? I mean, I don't think I'm still depressed. I confessed didn't I? Do I have to date him or something? Are we actually lovers? Can that actually be considered a confession?

"...*hic*..."

Does he actually love me?

I saw the ex-chara appear before me. "*hic* ...You..."

"Rima, your friends will suffer the same as you." She stated.

"The same fate?"

"Maybe losing a loved one. Maybe dying in the process."

DYING? What? I can't lose them when I was already so close to losing Nagihiko!

"But why?" I screamed as tears fell, I have to sound intimidating.

It had not affect. "Because, it's been planned since hundreds of years ago." Then, she changed back to Kusukusu.

I hugged her tightly. "This...it's all too much..." I continued to sob for a while.

There was a knock on the door. "Rima-chan?"

I wiped the tears away from my face. I put on my best actress smile and sparkles, then opened the door. "Yes, Purple-headed-freak?" Notice the hint of sarcasm?

He didn't but it. He frowned and embraced me. "It's okay, Rima. Everything will be all right."

The warmth he gave me was too much. I just smiled and muttered a small "Thank you," before falling asleep there in his arms.

* * *

**Amu's POV~**

Ikuto and I felt like a couple. We were walking at the park again, looking for the dog. It was kind of like looking for our lost child. I giggled at the thought.

"Ikuto NYAA!~" I heard a familiar, squeaky voice, call out.

"Yoru?" He and I asked in unison.

"I took care of the dog for you guys, nyaa~" Then all of a sudden, the puppy came up and tackled me.

"Kyaa! You're back! Hooray!" I laughed as I hugged the puppy.

I looked back at Ikuto with a huge grin on my face and he seemed to give me a genuine smile back.

"Ne, Amu. I've got a surprise for you."

"Eh?"

Ikuto led the puppy and I back to my house where we found a dog house built!

"Ikuto! This is wonderful! Arigato!" I squeaked glomping him, it seemed as if the dog agreed and barked happily, also wagging his tail.

He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a while. We even walked to the small tree and sat there for a couple hours. Then, he cupped my chin and it seemed like a special moment was going to happen when...

"SQUEAK!"

We looked back to the dog house to where it seemed the rottweiler puppy was stuck! We now were trying to pull him out.

"Ikuto, take it out! It's going to get hurt!" I yelled, very worried.

"I can't it's too big! It's not my fault this thing is so tight!" he yelled back.

"Actually it is!" and as I finished that sentence, there was a small "pop" and the puppy was free.

I looked at Ikuto angrily, because now the puppy was whimpering and crying.

All of a sudden, Ikuto's character change turned things around and I ended up petting him! He smirked at me and said teasingly, "Now, isn't this just a great way to end the day?" I kicked him and I walked off to the park angrily. Leaving the puppy to play happily in my backyard.

"Amu! Look, I'm sorry! I guess I got...jealous."

I looked at him then laughed. "It's okay, because today was a one and a lifetime chance to see you that way."

I walked up to an ice cream stand with Ikuto. After he finished ordering for us, we went to a bench to finish our frozen treat.

"Ne, you're not going to give me the money after that, huh?" he asked me.

"Heck no," I answered. Then, I blushed remembering what happened.

* * *

**Preview for Next Chappie~**

**Rima's POV~**

Nothing bad's happened at all so far. In fact, it's been a really fun school day! Even Utau and Amu are having fun. You want to know why that is? It's activity day! I actually had fun during these things!

* * *

**LOLZ: Sorry that this was shorter than the other chapter! I've been studying so much for the spelling bee at the art gallery! Anyways, Hope you people will wish me luck. And, once that's over, I will be updating LOTS more. I guarantee you!**

**I will probably update my stories in this order:**

**1. Bumblebee the Decepticon (Transformers Fanfic)  
**

**2. Rimahiko at OHSHC! OHSHC at Shugo Chara! (Ouran High School Host Club and Shugo chara Crossover-Rimahiko and tamakiXharuhi)**

**3. If You Call, I'll Be There (Yairi! YayaXKairi)**

**4. Come Find Me Set Me Free (Kutau)**

**6. Then, I'll update this one again!**

**Rima: Please R&R for more chapters!**

**Kukai: And for more couple moments!**

**Nagi: Advice for cute moments is accepted!**

**Ikuto: -smirks-**

**girls: Just R&R plz!**


End file.
